I Rule The World
by Dramatic Clovers
Summary: Remus Lupin thought everything would be perfect, until his husband to be was murdered. Now his life is in the hands of rebels, and Remus isn’t happy about it. Or is he? RLSB slash, mpreg, drug use


Remus Lupin thought everything would be perfect, until his husband to be was murdered. Now his life is in the hands of rebels, and Remus isn't happy about it. Or is he? RLSS slash, mpreg, drug use

_Yeah, another new one. I'll update B&B and Before I Hated You…sometime. I'm going back to school (Senior year, bitch!) so I'm a tad bit busy…._

I Rule the World

_Chapter One_ **The Setting Was All Wrong**

_It wasn't predicted in the least. There's so much speculation about if I did it or not. But I didn't, and I regretted that someone had. And then, just like that, I didn't anymore…_

Remus Lupin had never been more excited in his entire life.

No birthday, holiday, or other event could compare to how he felt right now. He was elated. He was feeling fantastic. He was also extremely nervous.

His palms were wet and his heart was beating erratically in his chest, threatening to explode out of his chest and ruin this wonderful moment. He fidgeted where he sat, his eyes wide with expectation. He reached up and smoothed out his hair, and then the front of his shirt slowly, hoping he looked as perfect as his mother had told him he did that morning.

He smiled to himself, remembering how happy they had both been. This was the big day they'd been getting him ready for. He'd spent his whole life anticipating this. Even the awkward talk his father had given him the night before couldn't dampen this in the least.

Remus laughed, sounding slightly hysterical, as he thought of his father's stuttering words about sex.

Across the long table the guard who had been put in charge of baby-sitting him eyed the tawny haired boy nervously, probably worried he was having some sort of fit.

But the guard thought this was all perfectly normal. He didn't understand what it felt like to be where he was right now. He was bloody going to meet the Prince.

And not just _meet_ him. The Prince was going to _marry _him. HIM! It was a wonderful twist of fate, thanks to the stars themselves. Remus prayed to them every night, and often thanked them for his wonderful luck. He was going to marry the most powerful, beautiful, perfect man on the whole planet.

It was fantastic.

When his parents had first been told, all those years ago, they had been so happy. Remus was still in his mother's stomach, and the prince was barely crawling when Remus's parents were told. The unborn baby was to be the prince's wife, because that's what the stars declared. His parents had also been warned to tell no one, least the child be endangered.

His parents had been moved into an expensive house with servants and a fresh supply of food at all times. They hadn't been poor before, but this was a house fit for a prince's wife to grow up in. Everything had been perfect.

The Lupin's had been shocked and worried when Remus came out a boy. But the king's best wizard had a solution for that. He devised a complicated spell and used it on Remus, and it was supposed to give him the ability to bear children.

The wizard had never failed before, but Remus sometimes lay awake at night, his hand over his stomach as he thought to himself about what would happen if he couldn't get pregnant. It wouldn't be pretty, that's for sure. The prince would not want him if he couldn't produce heirs. So Remus's whole life depended on it, for surely he and his family would be banished to the slums for him being such a disgrace.

And that's why, on top of being excited to finally meet his husband-to-be, he was also nervous.

Remus had been taught from day one how to act, though. He had the best manners, knew everything there was to know about posture and silverware, even though he'd never have to set a table. That was a servant's job.

Remus was no snob, though. His mother was born in slums, and her dramatic beauty had won the heart of his father, a banker's son and fairly powerful. She was humbled by her experiences in the lower class world and would not allow her son to become spoiled as he grew up.

Remus was told all about the man he would marry, and told how he should feel about him. Remus loved his parents, and believed them when they said that the prince was perfect for him. They had no reason to lie.

He would often fantasize about his prince. He looked at the portraits of him around town and thought he was the most beautiful man in the world. He was entirely perfect. Remus sighed to himself now, making the guard raise an eyebrow in disgust. Remus ignored him though.

Remus had turned twenty a couple months ago, and he was finally deemed old enough to meet the prince. They had never seen each other before, at least face to face. Remus sometimes wondered if the prince kept a portrait of him somewhere. It would be ever so romantic if he did.

Remus wondered for the thousandth time what the prince would think of him. Did he even know anything about him? Did he ever ask about him? Remus wanted to badly to be alone with him so they could talk about these kinds of things.

He'd been told to come to the castle on this day a month ago, and it had been a very nerve wracking month. He had barely slept the night before, and had gotten up bright and early to get ready before he was escorted in a carriage to the castle, a place he'd never been before, but seen from afar many, many times.

There was a soft knock on the door suddenly and Remus jumped up from his chair, startling the man across the room. The guard got to his feet as well, eyeing Remus for a long moment then when to open the door. Remus held his breath.

"This way." It wasn't the prince, but another guard, beckoning him. Remus forced himself not to be irritated. First he'd been brought to the castle front, only to not find the prince waiting for him. Then taken to this room for an hour, and now this. He quickly followed the guard, hoping this was finally it.

They walked silently, Remus slight in front of the guard. He looked around at the portraits of different kings and queens, princes and princesses. They all had dark hair and pretty faces. Would his children resemble these people? He smiled at the thought. The carpet he walked across was purple with a swirling design. It was very pretty. Everything in the castle was pretty, including the people.

They stopped before a large door at the end of a hall. A staircase was next to it, going up to the next floor. Remus stopped breathing as he stared at the door. Was the prince on the other side?

There was a crash from inside the room and the guard, who had been moving to open the door, froze. Remus heard shouting and blinked, surprised. Who was arguing? The guard quickly turned to him, taking his arm. "We must go-" He started to say, but he was cut off by the door opening and loud yelling.

"So this is him, then?" Remus turned to stare at the prince, eyes wide with shock. His hair was messy and he was sneering at Remus in disgust. "Of course! Bloody fantastic! He's ugly! Why is there a scar over his nose?" He was yelling very loudly, and Remus realized it was to someone in the room behind him. The tawny haired boy reached up reflexively and touched the scar across his nose self-consciously.

"What's your name?" The prince demanded to know, still loud enough for the person behind him in the room to hear. Remus started to sputter out a reply.

"R-r-r-r-r-"

"Blood fantastic! He's an idiot, too! He probably doesn't even know who I am, stupid common run-of-the-mill, dumb-"

"You're Prince Regulus." Remus breathed, cutting the prince off in his rant.

The prince stared at him for a long moment, surprised by his words at first. Then his eyes narrowed angrily. "I don't like him." This was whispered.

"Then don't." There was a rougher voice now, and a man came up behind the prince. It took only a second for Remus to know it was the king. He almost fell to his knees in shock. "If you don't like him, we'll look at the others Albus picked out. One has to suit you." He said. Regulus nodded.

"Okay." The prince seemed satisfied to have won.

"Take him away." The king said. The guard reached for Remus's arm, but he jerked away and ran to the prince, reaching for the front of his shirt. The prince jerked back away from him and Remus fell to the floor before him.

"Take me away? Why? I'm supposed to be your husband! I'm supposed to-" He started to say, tears forming in his eyes.

"You aren't the only one." Regulus said, kicking him away in disgust and stepping back. Remus stumbled to his feet. "There were many babies picked out from the wealthiest families. You are not what I want."

"Nooo!" Remus wailed, reaching for him feebly. Regulus stepped closer to his father. There was a sound of a sword being unsheathed behind him and Remus trembled. "I've been raised to marry you." He whispered brokenly, and Regulus's lips curled angrily.

"You are not going to marry me." He hissed, stepping to the side and walking past Remus.

Remus reached out and grabbed him before he could get far. He pulled the prince to his body in a desperate embrace. Maybe if he just held him he would understand. He had to marry Remus. They were meant to be together!

The prince cried out in anguish suddenly then gurgled, his eyes wide with shock in pain before they slowly slid shut. Remus didn't know what was going on. His grip loosened on the other man as he became limp in his arms. He watched him slip to the floor in front of him and Remus stepped back. Had he fainted?

And then he saw it. A sword sticking out of Regulus's back, right where his heart was on the other side, gleaming menacingly in the sunlight from a near by window.

Remus stared, his whole body shaking, then turned to star first at the guard, holding his own sword loosely in his hand, his mouth open in shock. Then he looked at the king, who was recovering from his shock and turning to look at Remus in the utmost amount of hate.

Remus realized then what he thought. He thought that he, Remus, had put the sword in the prince's back. It was clear from the way he was looking at Remus.

But he hadn't! Oh God, he didn't do it! He LOVED Regulus; he could never hurt him!

"KILL HIM!" The king roared. The guard moved forward and Remus jumped away. The king drew his own sword and Remus backed away from them both until his back bumped up against the wall.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

He ducked as they both thrust forward to stab him. He ran from under their blades and between their bodies, hurtling down the hall faster then he had ever run in his entire life.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no!

They were yelling from behind him. Their footsteps were getting closer, and he knew they would catch him if he didn't do something. He turned a corner sharply and saw a window ahead of himself, coming towards him at an alarming speed. He couldn't stop. He was going to crash into it, and that was all there was to it.

He hit the glass with a loud shatter and began to fall, the cliffs on the side of the castle coming towards him at a sickening speed. His eyes widened and he prayed to the stars to save him just before he hit the cliffs. His vision went black, and he felt and thought nothing more.

Oooo0000oooO

"Oy, James, I think we've just found Regulus's murderer."

"Damn, he's not going to make it."

"Yes he will. Hold this, I'm going to heal him with my magic."

Remus moaned. What were they talking about? He couldn't see anything. Was he dead? Oh God, his body was on fire. Was he in hell?

"Hold on, buddy, I'll save you, I won't…." The voice faded and Remus slipped unconscious once more.


End file.
